Unlike traditional hard disk drives (HDDs) that contain spinning disks and moveable read/write heads, solid state disks (SSDs) do not have moving parts and store data in NAND flash memory arrays. Because of this, an SSD may process input/output (I/O) requests significantly faster than an HDD. However, an SSD may have a much more limited write endurance than an HDD. The life span of an SSD can be expressed as a function of an amount of data that can be written to the SSD. As such, the amount of wear on an SSD is primarily caused by the amount of data written to the SSD rather than by the number of I/O operations performed on the SSD.